The descriptive matter of the above-referred to U.S. application Ser. Nos. 07/558,859, filed Jul. 25, 1990 by Koenck et al. and Ser. No. 07/854,115, filed Mar. 18, 1992, by Koenck et al. are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, and are made part of this application.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobile data communications systems, and more particularly to data collection and processing systems for generating status records and for tracking operations of transferring articles, the systems using portable data terminal devices including hand-held data collection terminals for collecting, selectively processing and for communicating collected data to other system elements. Data may manually be collected via keyboard entry or they may be read in automatically by scanning indicia of information with a scanner, for example with a bar code reader. Collected data may become part of data bases or may be used at the site of acquisition for any of various operations. Operations may include printing out price tags of shelf items, printing customer sales receipts, orders, confirmations, invoices, or bar code labels for marking merchandise items. Collected data may be retained temporarily in memory of hand-held data collection terminals for future transmission as a batch transfer operation to a central data processing station of a data system. Alternatively, data may be transmitted by RF processes on a real time basis to the central station for inventory or billing purposes.
2. Discussion of Prior Developments
The prior art has developed to a state in which radio links between a central computer as a central data processing station and a plurality of substations is becoming well established in the art. Portable, hand held data terminals are coupled via RF (Radio Frequency) wireless data links to a transceiver and a multiplexing station and such a central processing station. The hand held data terminals are used, for example, for restocking merchandise items, thus, in the larger sense for real time inventory control and pricing of merchandise items.
In a currently pending patent application by Miller et al. entitled xe2x80x9cTransaction Control System Including Portable Data Terminal and Mobile Customer Service Stationxe2x80x9d, U.S. Ser. No. 07/345,146, filed Apr. 28, 1989, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, at least one of the hand held data terminals is replaced by a portable customer service station which may include multiple components which are selectively addressed by the central processing station to print customer information at the portable customer service station, based on data inputs received from one or more of the hand held data terminals in the disclosed transaction system.
Other uses of centrally controlled operations relate to improvements in the delivery or service route business. In operations relating to delivery service, a delivery vehicle may contain a printer module which is mounted within the vehicle and which either may be powered by the vehicle or it may be battery powered and, hence, self-contained. The printer module may have associated therewith a terminal cradle such as is disclosed in a patent application of Phillip Miller et al., filed on Jan. 31, 1989, Ser. No. 07/305,302, entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Data Systemxe2x80x9d, assigned to the assignee of the current invention. A hand held data terminal may be inserted into the cradle. The insertion of the terminal communicatively couples the terminal to the printer to enable the terminal to transfer data to the printer. This type of operation allows the route driver to use the hand held data terminal to complete a transaction at a customer""s premises, enter a record of the completed transaction into the terminal, and use some of the entered information of the transaction record in a data transfer to the printer module to generate a printed invoice or waybill to present to the customer on the spot for acknowledgement and for the customer""s records. The data terminal in such an operation may be of a batch type, in which the data terminal retains all transactional information regarding a plurality of deliveries in self contained memory, until the delivery route has been completed. At this time, the collected data may be transferred from the data terminal via a hard-wired data link to a central processing station.
The referred to co-pending application of Phillip Miller et al. further discloses a vehicle data system which expands the use of the hand held data unit to address a plurality of data devices which may be selectively installed and used in a service vehicle. The system may include at least one hand held data terminal which may be temporarily removed to gather data from outside of the vehicle, in a manner similar to that of the delivery route operation. As a particular example, a forklift truck is disclosed as a vehicle the operation of which is being advantageously affected by the vehicle data system. Through the data system an operator of the forklift vehicle may receive operating instructions on a real time basis. Each of the plurality of data devices may be selectively coupled via a vehicle-resident local area network (LAN) to other data devices as addressed, for example, by a LAN controller. A portable hand held data terminal may also contain programming to act as the LAN controller and may be removably received in a mobile mount adapter of the vehicle LAN. Alternatively, an RF modem may be coupled to the LAN and contain the network controller and further couple the LAN data bus with a stationary host central data processing station. The RF modem would be able to periodically supply data from the hand held data terminal and from various other LAN-coupled data terminals or measurement devices to the host station. Similarly, the host station may supply data to a data terminal, such as a printer as needed.
The above-described system of the Phillip Miller et al. patent application includes a further enhancement in that any of the described data terminals, such as a vehicle operation measuring gauges or the vehicle mounted printer, are selectively coupled to the LAN only when fully functional, and are otherwise not recognized as being present as part of the LAN. Though more flexible than state of the art fixed device installations, the operational flexibility of such a system is limited by the configuration of the LAN installed in the vehicle. Data terminal adapters for a predetermined number of data terminals or peripherals must be configured to allow the system to serve a particular need. Even though vehicle LAN systems for the predetermined number of data devices are known to simplify wiring of the vehicle, the desired flexibility permitted under the disclosed vehicle data system would again increase the complexity of locating data terminal adapters selectively include various data terminals.
Improving the functionality of the referred to hand-held data collection terminals has been and will remain the endeavor of artisans skilled in the field of data systems using mobile or portable data collection or processing devices. While progress has been made in improving efficiency and functionality of hand-held data collection terminals, further improvements in functionality and in overall cost at the data collection end appear needed to advance the usefulness of state of the art data collection and processing systems.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a portable data system with the ability of being selectively enhanced without a need for pre-installed wiring to support any such selective enhancements.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide for selective placement of data terminals within a functional environment of a LAN controller without the need for a plurality of pre-installed data terminal adapters to receive such data terminals at any selected location relative to the LAN controller.
It is a further object of a particular aspect of the invention to provide versatility to a mobile LAN, such as a vehicle-resident LAN, to enable data terminals to be selectively added and repositioned without requirements for changing the wiring of such mobile LAN.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a portable, hand held data terminal which permits scanning, display of data, printing, communication to a remote host computer or central data processing station, and other functions without an increase in size relating to such a diversity of functions.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a means of wirelessly communicating between a portable hand held data terminal and a plurality of peripheral devices dedicated to such portable hand held terminal.
In accordance with the present invention, a mobile communications system includes a dual RF transceiver communication device and has a first type RF transceiver means and second type RF transceiver means. The first type RF transceiver means is operative to transmit and receive first type RF signals for communicating with at least one of a plurality of first type data devices. Each data device includes a first type RF transceiver operative to transmit and receive the first type RF signals. The second type RF transceiver means of said communication device is operative to transmit and receive second type RF signals for communicating with a remote transceiver. The remote transceiver is operative to transmit and receive said second type RF signals and is coupled to a remote data terminal. The remote data terminal may be a central data processing apparatus, such as a host computer. The remote data terminal may, in the alternative, interact with the remove transceiver, and a second, long range remote transceiver to relay data over yet greater distances to yet a further long range transceiver. The hierarchical data communications system thus allows the first type data devices to be communicatively coupled to the further long range receiver. Advantages are realized in a large area radio frequency communications net, which is operative with a great number of relatively low cost devices at an outer working remitter of the system. In that the low costs of the first type RF transceiver means in conjunction with avoidance of installation costs and maintenance of a fixed wiring system tends to provide a more cost effective and more flexible communication system, cost savings may be realized at the outer working perimeter of the communication system. The second type RF transceiver means having a longer transmission range than the first type RF transceiver means may comply with more rigid transmission specifications.
In accordance with a particular aspect of the invention, a portable dual RF transceiver communication device having transceivers of the fist and second types of communicatively coupled by a radio frequency transmission link of a first type to at least one data terminal device including a transceiver of the first type, and is communicatively coupled by a radio frequency transmission link of a second type to a remote, fixed base station.
A method according to the invention includes communicating at a first type radio frequency between at least one mobile data communication device and at least one modular data terminal device. Such data messages at a first type radio frequency between are relayed by such at least one data terminal device to a base station at a second type radio frequency. The data communication device may selectively extract predetermined data from received messages and relay only selected data between said base station and said at least one modular data terminal device. The data communication device may further communication with a plurality of modular terminal data devices and redirect selected data as data messages among such plurality of modular terminal data devices.
Typical RF communication links between data communication devices are supplemented in the disclosed system by local networks or data systems of low level, low power data transceiver stations which are used with various data system devices, such as hand-held data collection terminals and printer terminals to constitute a low level communication system. The term xe2x80x9clow level communicationxe2x80x9d is used to denote short range, low power transmissions in specially dedicated frequency bands as contrasted with the higher level or relatively high power transmission levels with correspondingly greater transmission ranges of typical RF communication links, as may be used by licensed commercial data communication terminals operating in respectively assigned, commercial frequency bands. Each low level local network system may be communicatively linked by a relay device to relay data messages between the low level local network and the typical RF communication channels of the hierarchically structured data system. The relay device, referred to as a data communication device, is a dual transceiver device. The data communication device uses a low level transceiver to communicate with the respective xe2x80x9clow level data communicationxe2x80x9d devices, and a second, high level transceiver to correspondingly communicate over typical commercial data frequency bands.
The low level local network system may become coupled to a typical high level data system or a central data processor (host computer) in a manner other than by the dual transceiver device. Data transfer between the low level and high level systems may occur, for example, in a batch type transfer process. During periods lacking data transfer activity to the high level communication system, the local data network system is capable of operating as an independent data collection and processing system using low level communications among its local system components. Coupling data input and data output devices by low power communication links has been found to be particularly advantageous for tracking articles in transit, namely various boxes and crates which are transferred in express type shipping operations involving pickup and delivery operations.